


==> Karkat: Find the Clown

by Wrenspaperwings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Writing some shorts, sadstuck is my crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenspaperwings/pseuds/Wrenspaperwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finally finds Gamzee</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Karkat: Find the Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Sadstuck is my crack, sorry. I'm just writing shorts. Expanded versions available upon request

You see him standing there and you can't believe it. You can't believe it's him. That you're seein ghim and he's actually so close to you. Its been years. Years on the meteor, years of hearing those annoying fucking echoing honks. Of never seeing hide nor hair of him. Waiting for days on end in the horn pile hoping against hope that you would wake up and he would just be there. You rush forward, wrappign your arms around him. "ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME. WHERE THE GRUBMUNCHING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"  


But something's not right. His chest... That stupid fake god tier costume is covered in.. "Oh god" Your voice is hoarse as you realzie your hands are covered in it, in his chilled purple blood. His eyes open and your worst fear is confirmed. They're empty, glowing a faint white color. Gamzee is..  


Dead.  


Its like you've been stabbed all over again. you feel that cold rush in your chest, that tight ache as your eyes burn, the first of many hot light red tears dripping down your face. "No.. no no no no no" You can't stop repeating it, a whimper as you choke on your own breathm throat tight and words heavy. This.. This can't be true. you thought he could never die. He had survived shootings and stabs and living on whatever the fuck he was eating in the vents.  


"Please Gamzee tell me you'll be okay. fuck w-we can get Feferi she's a life player, maybe she can.. she can.."  


You feel a cold hand on your cheek, gentle little taps against your jaw. You look up and he smiles at you, a sad tired twisted excuse for a smile. He takes a soft breath and opens his mouth.  


"M sorry Karbro"


End file.
